User talk:Remnant13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Remnant13/Sig2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:05, September 22, 2011 Hello Thank you for creating a better template for the Guilty Gear Wiki! Your contribution is very much appreciated. By the way, it seems that we live in the same place so a lag in communication won't be a problem. Danseru-kun 13:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Gear Template The template has a minor spelling error, "height" is spelled as "heigth. " Here are my other comments: *After applying the template to other characters, I realized that it's better to change "magic" into "special abilities" or just "abilities" since not all characters use magic. * I think "status" should not be put under the professional status because it will be redundant and it has nothing to do with profession. *We have a problem with Overture characters since they have no "likes," but rather, they have "Things that are important," so it will be better if we can add that. Danseru-kun 16:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we make the font of the template smaller than the normal heading? I think that the template is proportionally big for the small article page. My suggestion is Heading 5 size. *Also, we can add "relations." Danseru-kun 03:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Other Guilty Gear Templates This is my suggestion for the template of NPC's: |name |affiliation |appearance |relations This is my suggestion for Weapons: |User |Creator |Type = sword/katana etc |Abilities Danseru-kun 03:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) For the Games: |Title |Release Date |Platform |Revisions/Updates Danseru-kun 03:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Logo The logo that you cleaned up is too large for the wiki. Can you reduce it to 250x65 pixels so it can fit? Danseru-kun 03:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Templates I've written the necessary information but I still don't have a strong grasp of the codes. If you don't have anything to do yet please help me with these: http://guilty-gear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Navigation_Templates Danseru-kun 03:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I've written a guideline on where to use certain navigation boxes. However, since the boxes aren't finalized yet, the guideline isn't final either. Check Guilty Gear Wiki:Navigation Template Guidelines. Feel free to disagree with some of the guidelines if you something wrong. Danseru-kun 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Though it might not be your priority right now, I think we can model the homepage similar to this site:http://www.guiltygear.ru/. You might have other ideas but for now that the color scheme that I like so far. I still have no luck finding the best portraits of Sol, Ky and Dizzy but I'll keep on looking. Danseru-kun 07:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ky Kiske's Category I can't remove Ky's Category:Navigation Templates at the bottom of his page. Do you know how? I've tried looking at the source but it's not there. Danseru-kun 13:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Stages I think that it's better to dedicate a page for each stage since most of the stages had undergone changes and some of them are significant locations like Zepp, Japanese Colony and the Mayship. However, I do think that it would be good to list them all in one page. Danseru-kun 05:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Can you make the galleries collapsible? The pictures take up too much space. You can look at Cloud's wiki profile for reference: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Strife. Danseru-kun 09:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Gear Series Navigation Can you edit navigation template Template:Guilty Gear Series so that some texts will be visible? Danseru-kun 12:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Background Is the background permanent or still temporary? I'm asking because it does not fit the whole screen of my other computer.